Jisatsu Hōjōn'na
Jisatsu Hōjōn'na (自殺幇助女; Literally "woman who abets suicide"), known among few by her actual name Dōa Aozora (瞳阿青空, Aozora Dōa) is a of , former member of the Naiu people and member of the newly-arisen Akatsuki under Yasakani. Dōa is wanted for serial murder, arson and the abandoning of her village. She is especially sought-after by , now under the command of an unknown person. Few people outside of said organization knows why they desire her that much. Appearance In contrast to most other characters portrayed in the series, Dōa has a distinct mainland influence in her features, most likely due to her mother originating from an island foreign to the . Her brown hair is remarkably thin and very frail in appearance, a trait she was often teased about during her childhood. Although it used to reach until her shoulders and was worn in a ponytail, lately Dōa has taken up the habit of cutting it short for more practical purposes. She has hazel eyes and thin eyebrows and lips which she often embellishes with eye shadow and lipstick, respectively. Probably Dōa's most defining characteristic is the purple tattoo on her left cheek, forming from her lips. According to herself, the tattoo is a Naiu symbol meaning "there will be reunion". Dōa's outfit consist of a white kosode, a purple cloak and a brown-red akama, tied together with a crude obi of the same color, fastened with a very out-of-place hook. Dōa reveals at some point she attached the hook so the obi could support the weight of her two swords while at the same time letting her keep a dignified appearance. Although she spent a lot of her childhood and time with the Naiu barefoot, during recent appearances she is shown wearing simple waraji. The red-and-white- checkered hood she received from her mother Dōa seems to have abandoned as of recently, as if to display she has truly severed all ties with Konohagakure. Personality History First Spring, Setting Dōa was born in Konohagakure as the only child of Shū Aozora and his wife. Her father was a chūnin, aspiring to become a legendary figure worthy of being . He told her stories every night of the past heroes of the shinobi world, and his unrelenting enthusiasm caused Dōa to develop an unwavering admiration for her father. In her eyes, he already was a hero and would soon be the greatest shinobi the world would ever know, a statement she would fight any kid who denied it about. Dōa's father believed that the secret behind becoming a legendary ninja lied in the secret art of , and with his flapping arms and grand speeches at the kitchen table he would always make his wife giggle and his daughter stare at him in awe. When the day came Dōa was old enough to apply for the , she was psyched to become a strong shinobi just liker her father. Although she was initially bullied because of her foreign appearance, her determination didn't waver and she was eventually able to befriend most of the other children of her class. Coupled with the cozy family situation she had at home, Dōa's life couldn't get much better. Relations with were strained due to the claim that it had suffered more losses in the and wanted to receive financial compensation for their loss. With the economy of Konohagakure being in not such a good state and the statement being plainly ridiculous, tension started to build between the two villages, until one day a scouting party from Konohagakure was kidnapped by Iwagakure soldiers. Dōa's mother, having developed a knack for during her stay in Konoha, was part of said party. Although the Iwagakure-nin were given instructions not to harm the hostages, among them was a shinobi who had lost both of his brothers in the war, according him due to the mistake of a Konoha shinobi. Claiming that it was only fair to take two lives in return, he moved to Dōa's mother, but before he could live up to his threats the rescue party from Konoha arrived, among them Dōa's father. Seeing no way out of the situation but to use the space-time technique he had been developing, Dōa's father tried to target the Iwagakure-nin, but the attempt horribly backfired. Both the assailant as well as Shū's wife were torn to pieces. Hearing that her mother died on a mission and seeing what effect it had on her father, Dōa vowed to devote herself to making her dad smile again at her mother's funeral, deciding to ignore her own sadness for her father's sake. Summer of Challenges Having graduated from the Ninja Academy, Dōa took the task upon herself to look after her father, who had fallen into a depression and was neglecting his tasks both as a chūnin and as a parent. She did laundry, cooked, cleaned the house, paid the bills and made sure her dad stayed healthy, all the while attending her genin squad as well. She asked permission from the Hokage to excuse herself from long mission outdoors, seeing as she couldn't leave her father on his own for prolonged periods of time. Her request was granted, and while her team went out to exercise themselves in practical ways, she focused on the theoretical side of ninjutsu, borrowing books and scrolls about the advanced functions of chakra and drawing parallels between them. Although her father rarely spoke, Dōa often overheard monologues he delivered while he thought she was out of hearing distance. He blamed himself for her mother's death, hating himself for being unable to protect her even with all the research he had done regarding the space-time techniques. Resolute that said scope of jutsu was the key to regaining her father's happiness, Dōa began channeling her literature towards it. Unbeknownst to her, this tendency in her reading habits did not went unnoticed, and the leader of tasked one of the novices among the organization to shadow her process, in case something blossomed out of it. Throughout her research, Dōa quickly uncovered that the transportation of one-self was simply a step above her capabilities. All shinobi who had achieved such feats were either in the possession of very powerful kekkei genkai or were fabled because of their immense amount of chakra, two traits that Dōa unfortunately lacked. Thus, she turned towards the transportation of objects - a branch within space-time ninjutsu that was almost mundane, given the omnipresence of the . However, while delving further into this particular jutsu she quickly hit disappointment, as it was likely that the foundations of the technique stood on the summoning's side and that the summoner only needed to supply chakra and have the seal that would trigger it. Dōa uncovered the next stair in her climb towards her very own technique in an unlikely subject: history. After her morale had taken quite a hit when the horse she had placed all her money turned out to be a cripple one, she thought of scanning the records of the Fourth Great Shinobi War for reporting of Space-Time techniques, as it was the only significant war that she could not access information of through the standard literature. Requesting access to the war records under the guise of writing a thesis on the evolution of Konoha warfare, pressure from her jōnin who was feeling sorry for the girl that could never attend a proper mission eventually made the Hokage cave in and pass them on. Within these records she first gained knowledge of the . Apparently, the Raikage's assistant had used her unique ability to teleport object at light-speed to supply the first squad in dire need of a mythical weapon. Any more information surrounding the technique was scarce - apparently the station from where the technique had been launched was obliterated not much later. Still, a few eyewitness reports coupled with her father's own research provided enough of a foothold for Dōa to start experimenting. It took her seven months before she was able to move a sugar cube 3.6 centimeters to the right, completely on its own. In complete euphoria, Dōa noted the results and gauged the amount of chakra it had cost her. From then on, she began to slowly expand the scale while minimizing her own output. She had estimated it would take her years to achieve any kind of battle-worthy ability, but her determination and lucky stroke of natural affinity she apparently possessed caused development to surge exponentially, a happening which the Root surveyor beheld with wonder-stricken eyes. When the agent reported the miracle of progression to his superiors, Root was quick to discretely sent out a team to coerce Dōa into joining them, against her will or not. As expected, Dōa did not take very kindly to the ANBU abducting her in the middle of the night and in the resulting scuffle her father jumped into the fray to prevent losing the last bit of family he had left and perished during his attempts. Enraged, Dōa unchained the full brunt of her abilities to kill her father's murderers. With reinforcements on the way, she made her way out of the village and was quickly charged with the murder of her father and the ANBU and resisting her arrest. Autumn Without Worry Heart-Warming Winter promise to marry her when winter ends]] Second Spring, Rising Abilities Swordsmanship Haitei Rōgetsu Behind the Scenes Both her appearance and the name "Dōa" originate from the Blade of the Immortal manga.